City of Morgensterns
by HerondaleTrash
Summary: *Takes place after City of Heavenly Fire* Isabelle Lightwood has always been insecure about her eye color and how it differed from the rest of her family, but the reason why becomes the least of her worries when another Morgenstern child shows up, this one even more bloodthirsty than the last. *Previously Titled Broken Home*
1. Chapter 1

Alec sat at the kitchen table of the institute across from his mother as they both flipped through old photos. They did this sometimes when she visited from Idris. They would look through old photos, sometimes of the family, sometimes of her parents before the family. Today they were looking at pictures of the family.

He saw a picture of him and Isabelle holding a baby Max. Alec was looking down at Max, making sure they didn't drop him. Isabelle was looking up at the camera, her black eyes bright and happy. An image of Valentine's similar eyes flashed in the back of Alec's mind, but he quickly shut it away. If Izzy heard that she would have slapped him. She probably should have, why was he comparing his sister to the monster who started two wars? He did look a bit like her, though. Alec had always wondered why everyone in their family had blue eyes, except for Isabelle. He wondered even more when Magnus had told him about his ancestors. Cecily Herondale, who married Gabriel Lightwood, had brought the Lightwood signature blue eyes. Ever since then the Lightwoods had blue eyes, except for Isabelle.

He remembered a conversation he had heard Valentine and his mother have.

"My Maryse," Valentine had said.

"I am not your Maryse anymore," his mother had snapped.

What had she meant by anymore? Had they dated before she and his dad had got together? Or worse, while they were together? Alec didn't believe his mother would do that, but he had to ask. "Mom," he said. "Did you and Valentine ever...date?" She dropped a photo onto the desk and raised her eyes to look at him. "Why would you ask me that?" she said coldly, shoving herself out of her desk chair.

"It's just something I heard him say once."

"Well forget it, whatever it was. It wasn't true. I can't believe you would even think such a thing. How dare you accuse me of being in a romantic relationship with the father of Sebastian Morgenstern?" She was yelling then and Alec took a deep breath.

"Mom," he said, "Why does Isabelle have black eyes-"

She cut him off. "What exactly are you accusing me of? Having an affair with a man who experimented on his children with demon blood? What kind of person do you think I am? And what kind of son are you to think such a thing?"

"Tell me the truth," he begged.

His mother stared at him for a moment. Her jaw was set sternly. She shut her eyes tight, taking a deep breath. When they opened again, he could see tears in them. She quietly sat down at her desk, folding her hands on the tabletop like she was in a meeting.

"Valentine and I...we didn't date. At least not...publicly. We went out a few times when you were a baby. Your father didn't know, though he does now. A few weeks after that I discovered that I was pregnant with Isabelle," she said slowly.

"So Izzy is...Valentine's kid?" Alec asked, his voice shaking.

"As far as I know, yes. But no one besides your father and I know. Not even Valentine. You can't tell anyone. You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"Mom..."

"Promise," she snapped.

Alec nodded slowly. "I promise."

* * *

Alec turned the key in the loft door, pushing it open. When it opened he saw Magnus, lying on the couch with Chairman Meow on his stomach. His painted black nails scratched the cat's ear and Alec could hear him purring from the doorway. Alec took a step in, causing Magnus' eyes to snap open. "Alexander!" Magnus greeted, pushing Chairman Meow off of his stomach and sitting up. "Hi." Alec said, shutting the door behind him and walking towards the couch. Magnus frowned, reaching up to grip his hand.

"What's wrong?"

Alec sighed, sitting down on beside him. Magnus pulled his feet onto the couch and sat on his knees, turning to face Alec.

"I know something that I'm not supposed to. Something about Izzy." Magnus raised his eyebrows at him.

"Care to elaborate?"

Alec licked his lips, leaning his head back against the couch.

"It's alright," Magnus said, leaning up to kiss the corner of Alec's mouth. "You don't have to tell me."

"I want to. It's just...Izzy doesn't even know herself. No one knows but my mom and I. I don't know what's going to happen when Izzy finds out."

"That bad, huh?" Magnus asks, resting his head on Alec's shoulder.

"You know how Izzy has black eyes when the rest of the family has blue?" Alec asked. Magnus moved his head and straightened up, nodding slightly. "Well, it's always bothered her. When we were kids she used to cry when someone complimented our blue eyes. I guess she felt...left out. Anyways, I know why her eyes are different." Magnus rolled his eyes.

"That's it? That's the big secret? God, Alec-" Alec shook his head.

"You don't get it. My mom had an affair." Magnus snapped his mouth shut. "My mom told me. Just before I came here. We were looking at pictures of us when we were kids. And I saw one that showed off Isabelle's eyes and they-They reminded me of Valentine's. And then I remembered something he said one time. He called my mom "his Maryse." So I asked her about it. She yelled at me at first, and then I begged her to tell me the truth and I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. She cried and told me that before Izzy was born she had an affair with him- with Valentine. Valentine is Izzy's dad."

Magnus didn't say anything at first, he just gripped Alec's hand. Alec was silent for a long time. Then, he let out a laugh, startling Magnus. If it could even be called a laugh. It wasn't a humorous laugh. It was a hysterical laugh.

"Alec?" Magnus asked. "Are you alright?"

After a few more seconds of laughter, Alec quieted down. He swallowed and said,

"I promised my mom I wouldn't tell anyone. Not even twenty minutes ago. Yet, here I am telling you."

Magnus pulled Alec into his lap, running his fingers through his hair. Alec lay staring up at the ceiling, his hands clutched at his stomach as if he was sick.

"What are you going to do?" Magnus whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you going to tell Isabelle?"

Alec sat up, looking back to look at him.

"I'm not going to tell her anything. I promised."

"Darling," Magnus said quietly, "You already broke that promise."

Alec stood up from the couch, moving to face Magnus.

"Do you realize what will happen if I tell? My parents are already divorced and barely visit. We're already messed up enough after Max!"

His voice had risen significantly since he stood up. This wasn't normal. Alec was never the first one to raise his voice. Magnus tried to be careful of what he said next.

"I understand that, but you need to understand what this means for Isabelle. Her eye color always bothered her. I'm sure other things made her feel separated her from the rest of you, too. Are you really going to let her go through life not knowing why she's different? Don't you think she'd want to know who her father was?"

Magnus' voice was calm, the opposite of Alec's.

"If I tell Isabelle that she's Valentines daughter, you know what she's going to think? She's going to think she's like Sebastian."

"But she's not like Sebastian. She isn't like him at all. She wasn't raised by Valentine. She wasn't injected with demon blood. She isn't like Sebastian. She's like Clary."

"I know that!" Alec yelled. "I know that because I know her; She's my little sister, but she doesn't know that, and she isn't going to believe that."

"You don't know that," Magnus said calmly.

"Yes I do! Stop trying to make it seem like everything is going to be alright because it isn't! If I tell her nothing will be alright."

"Alec-"

Alec left before he could finish, the door slamming in his face.

The second Alec left the apartment building he felt guilty. He knew he should go back and apologize, but he didn't. He'd call him when he got to the institute; he just needed time to clear his head. He took the long way to the institute and when he got there Isabelle met him at the door.

"Alec! Were you with Magnus? I wanted his opinion on my new nail color- What's wrong?"

He didn't answer as he shoved past her and walked to his old room, but she followed behind him, her heels clicking on the floor.

"Alec, wait! What happened? Did you have a fight with Magnus?"

He shrugged. "Sort of."

"What about?"

"Don't wanna talk about it," he muttered, slamming his old bedroom door in her face and throwing himself on the bed. Of course, she opened the door and let herself in anyways.

"Okay, first of all, that was rude," she said, "Second of all, if you don't tell me what happened, Magnus will. He always does."

Alec ignored the threat. Usually that was true, but Magnus wouldn't tell her about this. He threw the pillow over his head and muttered,

"Go away."

Isabelle huffed and stalked out of the room. As soon as the door shut, Alec pulled out his phone and dialed Magnus' number before Izzy could call him.

"Hello?" Magnus' voice answered, sounding a bit distressed.

"I'm sorry," Alec said.

"For what?"

"For getting mad. You're right I should tell her. I'm just scared."

"I know. You don't have to tell her right away, take a few days if you have to."

Alec sighed. "That isn't fair to Isabelle," he said, "who, by the way, is probably trying to call you at the moment."

Before Magnus could say anything in reply, the door swings open. Isabelle is standing there with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"I knew you'd call him! So go on, what do you have to tell me?"

"I gotta go, Magnus," Alec said before hanging up and laying his phone on the bed. He sat up to look at Izzy.

"Eavesdrop much?"

She scoffed. "Is it still eavesdropping if they're talking about you?"

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes, shutting the door and coming further into the room. "So, go on. Tell me."

Alec was silent for a long time before Isabelle got annoyed.

"Oh my God, just spit it out," she snapped.

He took a deep breath. "There's no easy way to say this, but..."

"You're gay? I already knew that, Alec," she said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "You know how you don't have blue eyes like the rest of us?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "No, I forgot."

"Okay, okay," he said, trying to get to the point. "Well...that's because...Dad isn't your dad."

She blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Mom had an affair. We don't have the same dad."

"That isn't funny, Alec."

"I'm not joking," he insisted, "she told me."

Isabelle glared at him. "You're making this up. This is probably just another way to be the center of attention. First, the whole crush thing with Jace, then dating a warlock. Now this? Really, Alec?"

Alec wasn't sure what on earth she was talking about. He hated attention.

"Izzy, that's not what I'm doing."

"Okay, then. If Dad isn't my father, then who is?"

He hesitated for a moment, then spoke.

"Valentine," he said.

"Shut up," she snapped.

"Izzy-""Shut up. Just shut up. How can you say that to me, after everything that happened last year? This isn't funny. It's cruel. I hate you!" she yelled, turning on her heel and slamming his door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update, and it isn't as long as the last but I tried. I got lots of requests to update so thank you all so much for the support I'm so glad you liked it! So it took me a while because I had actually no idea where I was going to go from there but now I do! This chapter does have a some sizzy and malec because I really love ships, but next chapter should focus on the actual family bits. I had to flip through some of the books to refresh my memory and it took me hours just to get half as many words as last time but here it is.**

* * *

Isabelle stomped down the hall to her room, her black hair bouncing off her shoulders. She half expected Alec to follow her, but he didn't. He was probably calling Magnus to laugh about how mad they made her. She couldn't believe he thought that would be funny. Telling her that she's the sister of the boy who killed her little brother? That wasn't funny. That was cruel.

Reaching her room she slammed her door shut. She desperately wanted her mother to yell at him, but she wasn't the type of mother who cared enough to ask her what was wrong. Quickly, she turned and left her room again, strutting down the hall to the guest room where her mother was staying. Angrily, she flung the door open.

Her mother looked up from the suitcase she was packing, wide-eyed.

"Isabelle, what are you-"

"Mom, you won't believe what Alec just did," Isabelle said.

Maryse raised her eyebrows.

"He thought that it would be a funny joke to tell me that I was Valentine's child. I mean what-"

Maryse cut her off.

"He what?"

"I know right! I mean-"

"He promised he wouldn't say anything."

"What?"

"What?"

"It's true?" Isabelle backs towards the door.

"Isabelle-" She stopped her mom this time.

"No. No, you have to be in on the joke. It's a joke, right? It's not funny."

"Izzy, I'm sorry."

"Mom, stop it. It's not funny."

"Isabelle," her mother put a comforting hand on her shoulder and Izzy shrugged her off.

"Don't touch me," Izzy snapped, throwing open the door of the bedroom and walking out. As she ran down the stairs, Jace, who was on his way up, grabbed her arm.

"Iz. Hey-what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone," she snapped, yanking from his grip and rushing out the doors of the institute.

She didn't know where she was going. She hadn't thought it through before she stormed out. By then she'd realized that it wasn't a joke. Her mother didn't joke. She wasn't that kind of mom. It wasn't until she looked up to see the white house she was standing in front of that she realized she was at Simon's house.

Everyone had told him he could stay at the institute while they helped him prepare to ascend, but he had declined, saying that if his mother had hated him for being a vampire he was glad he got a second chance. In a way, Simon thought that demon had helped him. They still talked now and then, Simon and Isabelle. They'd gone on a few dates here and there, but he still didn't remember. Not completely. She hoped it'd be different once he ascended.

Hesitantly she rang the doorbell. It may have been a bad idea, it was late and Simon's mother was probably home. After a minute or so of waiting, the door swung open revealing Simon. He was wearing flannel pajama pants and a Star Wars T-shirt.

"Iz? What are you doing here?"

Isabelle opened her mouth to speak, but Simon rambled on.

"Not that it isn't okay for you to be here. Of course it's okay. I just wasn't expecting you."

Isabelle wants to laugh at him, but she can't bring herself to.

"I was in the neighborhood. Thought I'd stop by, if that's okay," Isabelle said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course it's okay," Simon said, still standing in the doorway.

"Are you going to let me in?"

Simon widened his eyes. "Right. Right, yeah. Come in." he opened the door wider allowing her inside.

"My mom's at work," he explained as Isabelle eyed the empty pizza boxes on the counter.

"I could have cooked for you," she said.

Simon snorted and she shot him a glare.

"So, why are you out so late?" he asked.

She looked at him, his glasses were crooked on his face and the way he looked with the tip of his tongue sticking out of the corner of his lips made her want to laugh. Or cry.

"I ran away," she said calmly, hopping up onto one of the bar stools.

"What? Why?"

"Because my family is full of filthy liars."

Simon looked at her worriedly. He'd never heard her say a single bad thing about her family. That he could remember, anyway.

"What happened?" he asked.

She turned to look at him for a moment. Well, she planned to only look for a moment but it turned into a full on stare.

"Iz?"

She swallowed. "They told me...they told me that my dad isn't actually my dad."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean? If he's not your dad then who is?"

She stares at him again, shutting her eyes and taking a shaky breath before saying,

"Valentine."

Alec turned his key in the loft door again. It was late and Magnus was probably worried.

When he opened the door, the apartment was dark except for some fashion show on the TV. Magnus was asleep on the sofa, Chairman Meow asleep under his arm. Alec shut and locked the door. He walked across the room and crouched down beside it.

"Magnus," he whispered, gently shaking him.

"Magnus," he said louder.

Magnus woke with a start, shoving Chairman off the couch.

He looked around for a moment before his eyes landed on Alec.

"Alec. You're home. Where were you? It's late."

"I was right," was all Alec said.

"Right about what?"

"Izzy. She didn't believe me but I heard her talking to Mom and I think she ran out. She hates me."

Magnus sat up, pulling Alec onto the couch with him and wrapping his arms around him.

"She'll come around," he said.

"You think so? I don't even know if she'll come home. She sounded really upset."

"Of course she's upset. Did you expect anything else?"

"I guess not."

"Are you alright?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded slowly. "I left before Mom could get mad at me for telling Isabelle. Jace doesn't know anything yet. I don't know if I should tell him, he's been stressed out enough with learning to run the institute."

Magnus rubbed his back comfortingly.

"When Isabelle comes around maybe you can decide together."

"If she comes around."

"She will," Magnus assured.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she's your sister."

"Only half," Alec said.

Magnus leaned forward to look him in the eyes.

"And Jace is only your cousin, but you and Isabelle treat him as a sibling. It makes no difference. You grew up together. You have the same mother. She's your sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Though Simon didn't remember everything that had happened with valentine, he had heard the stories. He had been told by his friends and read about it in the history books he had to study in order to ascend. He knew that while Sebastian was the more evil of the two, he existed because of Valentine. He also knew that Sebastian and Clary were the only two children Valentine had, besides Jace who wasn't really his son. Valentine's child situation was a complicated one.

"How is that possible?" Simon asked Isabelle

She glanced down at her lap and looked back up at him.

"Alec told me my mother had an affair with him. I didn't believe him- thought it was a joke. I told my mother and she freaked out and got really mad that he told me"

"So, it-it's true then?"

"No. It's not. It can't be, I am not part of that horrible family."

"Hey. Clary is part of that horrible family."

"You don't get it, Simon. Clary is Clary. She has angel blood-"

"So do you."

She glared at him.

"I meant that she has more angel blood. The blood Valentine gave her. That's why she is the way she is."

"Iz, that angel blood didn't give Clary her heart. Sure, it gave her some extra powers but it has nothing to do with her personality. Shadowhunters aren't nicer than mundanes because of their angel blood."

"I don't want to be related to the man who murdered my little brother and friends."

"Do you despise Clary because of who her father is? Do you despise Jace because of who he was raised by?"

She looked at him as if he were a little stupid.

"Of course not. They can't help that."

"Neither can you."

She stood up from the stool and kissed him, leaning across the counter. Their lips moved against each other before Simon pulled back.

"You can stay here as long as you want, but I think you should go talk to your family. They don't know where you went, they're probably worried sick."

"They shouldn't have lied to me." She said, kissing him again.

* * *

Alec's phone vibrated as he got a text from Jace.

Do you know what's up with Izzy? She just stormed out of the institute.

He pulled himself away from Magnus's arm around his shoulder to text him back.

No idea.

He slid his phone back into his pocket and Magnus raised his eyebrow.

"Are you going to tell him?" He asked.

Alec shrugged, settling back onto the couch.

"It's getting late." He observed, eyeing the clock.

"Are you tired?" Magnus asked, putting his arm around Alec again.

He shrugged.

"I don't think I can sleep."

"Then don't."

Alec nodded, leaning his head into Magnus's shoulder and turning his attention to the TV.

* * *

"He didn't even ask what she said!" Jace exclaimed as Clary read the text over his shoulder. They were seated on the floor of the training room, dressed in gear. Jace had told her what happened with Isabelle while they trained and they had stopped to take a break when Clary suggested they text Alec and ask him.

"Did you try texting Izzy?" She asked, resting her chin on his shoulder as she sat behind him.

"Many times. You try, maybe she's mad at me."

Clary pulled out her phone, scooting up beside Jace so he could see.

U ok?

After a minute, she checked her messages for a reply, thinking maybe she hadn't got the notification.

"She left me on read!" Clary said, sounding offended.

"Do you think she's at Simon's?" Jace asked.

Clary shrugged, hitting the call button besides simon's contact name and putting it on speaker.

After three rings, Simon picked up.

"Clary?" He said when he answered.

"Hey Simon, what's up?"

"Not much, you?"

"Me neither. Hey, listen. Is Isabelle there with you?"

"Um…"

There was a light thump and Simon whispering to someone.

"Stop it!"

"You can't tell her."

"Well be quiet before she hears you then."

"Simon?" Clary asked.

There was the small creak of a bed and Simon spoke to her again.

"Yeah. I'm here. Isabelle isn't with me, no. Why?" There was a light tremble to his voice, barely noticeable, but there.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yep. Uh-huh. I'm positive. No Isabelle here-Ow!"

"Simon?"

"Sorry I have to go. Text me!" He said, hanging up on her.

"He's lying." Clary stated.

"Oh, do you really think so?" Jace said.

Clary rolled her eyes as a loud alarm began to go off.

"What's that?" she asked.

"The clave," Jace said, standing up. "Something's happened."

* * *

They were lying on top of the blanket as Isabelle's phone vibrated for the millionth time, this time Clary's name popping up on the screen.

"She wants to know if I'm okay." Isabelle informed him.

"Did you reply to her?"

She shook her head, holding down the power button and tossing it to the end of the bed.

A moment later Simon's phone began to ring. He looked at it, Clary's name flashing on the screen.

"Don't answer it." Isabelle said.

"I can't just not answer it. You know how she is, she'll think I'm dead or something."

"Simon don't-"

He cut her off by hitting the green button and putting the phone to his ear.

"Clary?" He said.

Isabelle could faintly hear her asking him what he was up to.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Me neither. Hey. Is Isabelle with you?

Isabelle sat up, taking the pillow behind her and swinging it at Simon's face.

"Stop it!" He said, swatting her away.

"Simon, you can't tell her."

She climbed onto his lap, putting her hands on his neck.

"Please don't tell her." She whispered.

He sighed.

"Be quiet before she hears you then."

"Simon?" Clary asked.

Isabelle grinned, rolling off of them and landing on her back beside him, causing the bed to creak.

"Yeah. I'm here. Isabelle isn't with me, no. Why?" Simon said, going back to the phone call.

"Are you sure?" Clary asked.

"Yep. Uh-huh. I'm positive. No Isabelle here-Ow!" Isabelle hit him with the pillow again.

"Simon?"

"Sorry I have to go. Text me!" He said, hanging up on her.

* * *

Magnus way lying on top of Alec on the couch. Alec's eyes were closed, Magnus's trained on the TV. Suddenly, Alec's phone started ringing loudly.

Alec opened his eyes, apparently not asleep as Magnus had thought. He reached over and picked his phone up off the coffee table, careful not to elbow Magnus as he did so.

"Hello?" He said as he answered it.

"Alec," Jace said. "You have to get to the institute right now. There's been an attack."

Alec sat up sharply, nearly knocking Magnus off the couch.

"An attack on the institute?"

"Not our institute- The Chicago institute."

"What kind of attack? Was there a demon-"

Jace cut him off.

"Alec, it was another shadowhunter."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alec, it was another shadowhunter," Jace said.

Magnus, who was clearly listening, raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" asked Alec. "Why would another shadowhunter attack the institute?"

"I don't know. Look, just hurry up and get over here, and text Izzy. I think they might be calling a meeting in Alicante. She needs to know."

Jace hung up before Alec could reply.

"What's going on?" Magnus asked as Alec began to put his shoes on.

"There was an attack on the Chicago institute. Jace said I needed to get to the institute right away."

He had finished tying his shoes now and was pulling on his jacket.

"I'll come with you," said Magnus, snapping his fingers so that his shoes appeared. "We can portal."

Alec nodded, quickly texting Isabelle before shoving his phone into his pocket as Magnus made the portal.

Isabelle was curled against Simon's side, asleep. Simon was awake staring at the ceiling when Izzy's phone buzz. He glanced at the screen as Alec's name appeared.

I know you're mad at me but meet us at the institute, there was an attack in Chicago. Hurry.

* * *

"Iz," Simon whispered, shaking her arm. "Wake up."

Her eyes opened slowly, forming a glare in his direction.

"What?" she asked.

He held the phone in front of her face for her to read. After a moment, she sighed, getting up and slipping her shoes on.

"Come on, then," she said.

"What?" Simon asked, reaching over to the bedside table for his glasses and putting them on.

"You're coming with me."

* * *

Magnus and Alec portaled straight into the library, where Clary, Jace, and Maryse were seated. Jace held a paper in his hand and he and Clary were both looking at it.

"What happened?" Alec said, as he and Magnus sat down across from them.

"We received a message from the clave about an attack in Chicago. Apparently, a shadowhunter none of them had ever seen before came in while they were asleep. They-they cut three people's throats while they slept." Clary said, chewing on her lip.

Alec saw Jace take her hand under the table.

"You said no one had ever seen them before, but someone saw them tonight?"

Clary nodded.

"A boy. He's young, around fourteen I think. He saw the shadowhunter in his... in his sister's room. They jumped out the window as soon as they saw him."

"The shadowhunter killed his sister?" Alec asked, thinking of Max.

Clary nodded, her eyes shining.

"They're going to question the boy at the meeting in Idris tomorrow. We're portaling in as soon as Izzy get's here."

"Can Magnus come?" Alec asked, lacing his fingers with Magnus's.

Jace nodded.

"Downworlder representatives are invited but not required to attend."

Magnus smiled and snapped his fingers, two suitcases appearing on the floor beside him.

Clary, Jace and Maryse had suitcases sitting aside on one of the other tables.

Suddenly the doors burst open, and Isabelle and Simon walked in.

"Hello, Izzy. Samson. We're all going to Idris and you'll need clothes." said Magnus, snapping his fingers as a pink suitcase and blue backpack appeared in front of them.

Alec tried to meet Isabelle's gaze but she avoided it, picking up her suitcase and walking over to Clary. He heard Clary filling her in on the situation.

"Why do you guys get suitcases and I get a backpack?" asked Simon, throwing the bag over his shoulder.

"Your fashion sense is incredibly dull," said Magnus. "You won't need a lot to choose from."

"We need to get going," Jace said.

"Magnus, could you make a portal?" Maryse asked, surprisingly. It was rare that she spoke to him.

Magnus nodded, standing up from his seat and getting to work on his second portal of the hour.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! If you didn't notice, the story got a new name! Instead of Broken Home, the story is now called City of Morgensterns. This is because I had an idea for the story and it required changing the name, summary, and editing the other chapters. Nothing major changed, but I suggest at least going back and reading chapter 3 again. This all happened because I just finished rereading the series and I realized a few small things I had forgotten like Robert and Maryse already being divorced, and Alec moving in with Magnus. So, in order to stay true to the books I changed a few things. If you're reading after March 17th, 2017, you're fine. Keep reading. Also, Thank you all so much for the positive reviews, and I'm sorry I don't update much. Please keep reading and reviewing, it means alot. (:**_

 _ **-Mary**_


End file.
